Bright Eyes
by BluX
Summary: RikuSora. Life on Destiny Island is close to perfect. A story of how Riku and Sora found each other before the Kingdom Hearts plot. Almost complete fluff that transforms at the end of Chapter 1.


Let's see, this is my first Riku/Sora fanfic. I hope it serves its purpose as pleasing the public. Enjoy my fic and please remember to review!  
  
Title: Bright Eyes  
  
By: BluX  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Riku/Sora  
  
Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO READ!! If you don't even know what "YAOI" means then that basically says to me that you shouldn't read this...  
  
Summary: Life on Destiny Island is close to perfect. A story of how Riku and Sora found each other before the Kingdom Hearts plot. Almost complete fluff that transforms at the end of Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny Island  
  
More often than usual Riku would stare off toward the horizon and completely lose his grip on reality. Right this moment would make a perfect example.  
  
Riku and I were situated on the Paopu Island. The star-fruit-baring tree twisted itself up and away from land so that when a yellow, five-pointed fruit decided to fall, it would splash into the ocean and wash up on the beach. Occasionally after a hard storm the beach would be littered with the fruits, some broken, some whole. But that's not the point...yet.  
  
It was just Riku and I on the Paopu Island. Kairi couldn't watch the sunset with us because she wasn't feeling well today. Her loss. She missed out on a stellar fight between Wakka and I. To make a long story short, I was getting my ass beat down, a BlitzBall in the face at every turn. One random, lucky swing made by yours truly happened to connect with something solid called "Wakka's Right Shoulder Blade" and the fight was back on my side. Some sideline coaching from Riku and I had Wakka, back to the sand, staring up at the sky, completely dazed. She also missed a good day of fishing and swimming. Needless to say Riku and I had a splendiferous smoked fish dinner all to ourselves.  
  
Sorry, I keep trailing off. Anyway, Riku was sitting on the ground beside me. His back leaned against a tree facing the setting sun. The sky before us glowed with all the colors of the fading sun. All the reds, pinks, yellows and oranges radiant and reflecting all of their magnificence on the sea below as well as Riku's blue eyes. Because, instead of focusing on the simply stunning sunset, my eyes were trained on picking up all the different colors that filtered through his brilliant sky blue eyes as they stared blankly out to sea. I was used to all the sunsets on Destiny Island. Every one, every day was almost exactly the same as the ones before. Breathtakingly beautiful - blah, blah, blah.  
  
My feet were telling me that they were going to fall asleep very VERY soon and begin to become a problem because they had been hanging over the side of the island far too long. I was lying on my back with my hands behind my head as I stare up into the eyes of someone whose mind seemed to be millions of miles away. One of his knees drawn up with one of his arms resting atop of it while the other leg was flat and other hand was palm flat on the ground with the fingers splayed. A sight more brilliant and stunning than the sun. It's these very moments that we all live for.  
  
"Sora..." My name floated past his lips. I could barely hear the solitary word. The only evident sign that he'd spoken was the slight flutter of his lips. I simply loved it when he said my name, and this time was better than all the rest. He wasn't even addressing me; it was a quiet, escaped thought. He didn't even seem to realize that he'd spoken aloud. I responed just to break him out of the blank stare that had started to disturb me just a pinch. I made sure to put on the best "wide-eyed innocence" look I could before speaking.  
  
"Yeah, Riku?" I said. It was as if someone had slapped him in the face. He woke up from his open-eyed slumber with such a start and looked down at me with the suns last rays of dying light reflecting in his eyes, making the deepest depths of his already bright eyes almost glow. His look portrayed without words, 'Huh?'  
  
"You said my name." I said, just to savor the look of pure embarrassment and confusion on his face immediately after. His eyes grew wide and there was almost a tinge of pink that appeared on his pale cheeks. Even through all of the sun he was exposed to, he never tanned, his hair was always sparkling white and his skin was always like porcelain; I was another story though.  
  
The look of pure discomfort on his features was almost too evident. I'll just let your mind picture the always-composed Riku fidgeting and basically looking like he wanted to be miles away, like his mind had been earlier.  
  
He was raking his brain, working up an excuse to why he had just whispered my name without sounding like a complete fool. I was used to this though, he would always say something like, 'I was just getting your attention to tell you that maybe we should be heading home.' Or something of that nature. I wanted him to blush just a little more.  
  
Riku started, "I was just getti-" I enjoyed the look of pure surprise as I cut him off.  
  
"I think we should stay and watch the stars come out." His cheeks pinked a little from anger that I had cut him off and also that I had known what he would resort to saying.  
  
He nodded and looked up into darkening sky as little blinking white dots began to shine feebly. I could see him glance out of the corner of his eye at me. He wasn't going to pull another "space off" stunt again tonight; tomorrow perhaps.  
  
I loved it when I could catch him off-guard when Kairi wasn't around to laugh a little too loud and long at Riku's mistakes. It was just little old me that everyone thought was just a little tiny kid that didn't know what kissing and love is, making Riku feel a little too out-of-sync. I liked it better that way, when people think I'm just a normal little gullible and clumsy child. That always made things much easier, for me anyway.  
  
After awhile of star gazing, the full moon illuminating almost everything in a light blue glow, trying and failing at mimicking the color of Riku's eyes. There was movement beside me and I looked up to see that Riku had risen to his feet and was stretching. That was my cue to get up - Too late; a black-gloved hand was in my face. All I could do was take it and be easily pulled to my feet. As soon as I had my feet on the ground I felt a finger poke my bellybutton. The immediate reaction was to double over a little.  
  
"You're getting heavy. Gainin' a little weight there, Sora?" The finger intentionally jabbed straight into my bellybutton once again.  
  
Riku, the joker. Ha! I jumped backward to avoid another jab to the stomach. He smiled and then laughed a little bit. I jutted out my bottom lip and "pouty-faced" him. There was a rough fist ruffling my hair and a back slowly retreating toward the bridge that connected the Paopu Island from the Main Island.  
  
"Just jokin', Sora. You don't have to cry about it." The escaping back said to me.  
  
I ran to catch up. Saying nothing. What was there to say to that? We quietly walked the whole way home.  
  
----------------  
  
Sleeping that night had been a little more than hard. Dark Blue eyes had haunted my dreams all night. More than once I had rolled right over the side of my bed and awoke with a start as I hit the ground a little too unceremoniously. There was something about that boy that made me want to-...  
  
Sora...  
  
Once again, I woke up immediately after I fell to the hard, cold floor. Cold sweat chilled my skin and moisture was forming at the corners of my eyes from clenching them too tightly while I slept. This was the fifth time I had woken up this way tonight.   
  
I sat up and rested a palm on the ground as my other hand wandered up to the silver hair that had fallen out of the tail I had pulled it back into. Tucking the locks securely behind my ear, I looked out the window across the room. Blue light was filtering through and illuminating me as I sit on my floor, blanket tangled all around me.  
  
Sora...  
  
Disengaging myself from my blanket, I stood. There was no point in trying to sleep tonight. It was hopeless to close my eyes again. I would only wake up on the floor once again.  
  
I needed someplace less confining, more spacious. Someplace where I couldn't fall on the floor again.  
  
I grabbed my pillow and blanket. My endless tossing and turning while dreaming had caused my tank top to ride up my stomach and become twisted around my body, so I pulled it back into place with one hand. Walking out of my room, down the short hall to the stairs, I could faintly hear the pounding of the surf outside my house. I descended the fourteen steps, and finally come upon the kitchen. A glass of water wouldn't hurt, so I poured myself one from a large pitcher and set off for the back porch.  
  
A smooth warm wind greeted me as I stepped out the back door and onto the wooden deck that faced the ocean. The seemingly full moon was gleaming among the millions of stars above, shining off of the waves below. I leaned on the railing of the deck and closed my eyes momentarily as I savored the shiver that ran down my spine as another warm, blissful gust of wind blew over bare skin. The warmth of the breeze made it feel almost velvety as it blew gently past.  
  
I let a hand wander to the back of my head where it easily tugged out the tie that I had placed there. My silvery hair blew free with the wind and caressed my cheeks lightly. I drank the last of my water and set the cup down on the rail of the deck. The ocean was making its usual rushing noises as the small waves broke over and foamed toward the beach then receded backward toward the next breaking wave. The ocean seemed to beacon me as another sensual breeze glided by, making me shiver.  
  
I started toward the ocean and loved the feel of the cool sand on my feet as the fine grains slipped between my toes as I walked. Discarding my pillow and blanket, determining that the wind wasn't strong enough to carry them away. I walked slowly into the calm surf.  
  
The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing cold either. I waded up to my knees into the softly rising and falling water, the bottoms of my sleeping shorts getting wet with the seawater. The light of the moon reflected in the water below me, flashing and glistening here and there, continuously disappearing and reappearing in different shapes and places.  
  
Another wind blew and another electrified shiver raced itself up my spine, my hair flowing with the wind. I close my eyes and took a deep breath of clean, free air. Letting it relax me to the bone. One more deep breath and I felt like new. Forgetting everything and only focusing on the sensations of the wind, the water, the land, and the air around me.  
  
I walked back to my pillow and blanket, taking up the blanket and wrapping myself in it. Slipping to the ground, I rested my head on the softness of my pillow. Letting the sounds of the sea and the warm ocean breeze lull me into a sweet, dreamless sleep.  
  
This is how I relax. This is how I get to sleep at night...  
  
----------------  
  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon when I awoke. Sitting up I let a large yawn split my lips and my arms tense above my head as I stretched, only hearing my back protest a few times. Rest had been somewhat filling last night, only being awoken because of a few...dreams.  
  
It was early. Not many would be up at this time. In fact, no one would be up at this time. But I knew that I couldn't fall back asleep. The only thing I could achieve was lying in bed with my eyes closed. No bit of sleep would consume me, I knew from experience.  
  
I yawned once more as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed the sleep out of the corners of my eyes with a fist. Standing I performed my "full-body" stretch, consisting of getting up on my toes and reaching my arms as far as they would go over my head. Yet again, my back only protested a few times.  
  
I walked over to my window facing the sea. The waves softly crashed on the shore as I looked off toward the rising sun. I momentarily looked down at the beach that my house and Riku's house shared as a back yard. Over toward the right I spotted a lump of something. I squinted and saw a trace of white hair sticking out the end.  
  
I grinned and chuckled to myself. Riku had slept on the beach last night. It would be fun to go and wake him up if he wasn't already.  
  
I simply walked by my clothes and shoes, not bothering because no one would be up at this moment anyway. Walking out my door, down the stairs, and out the back door, I focused my attention on what I would do to wake Riku up. I could throw a coconut at him, I could jump on him, I could kick him or smack him, but all of those would royally piss him off and it just kind of makes your day horrible if your woken up with a face full of seawater.  
  
No, I had to think of a better way. A less surprising, more peaceful approach. I thought as I relished the feeling of the cool sand on my feet. The sea breeze ruffling my tousled hair as I walked slowly toward the sleeping Riku. I was trying to win his heart, y'know.  
  
----------------  
  
The sun was casting its first rays on the beach when I could feel myself lifting from my dream. I was beginning to feel reality bleed back into place. No, I want this dream.  
  
Sora...  
  
This dream wasn't like the others. It was a beach, equipped with the sight, sound, and feel of a real one. Then there was Sora. Simple Sora sitting on the beach, his head tilted back breathing deeply. Sometimes it was me looking down at the sitting Sora, other times it was me as Sora, looking up at myself looking back at me. Even though it was simple, just a dream without a plot, it was so much better than the other kinds of dreams that had been plaguing me of late, the ones that caused me to fall off my bed. The dreams about pain, about darkness, about everything opposite of happy and light; too quick and agonizing to fully remember.  
  
I want those dreams to stop. I want to have dreams that are happy and light. Ones that have nothing to do with pain and everything to do with love.  
  
Sora...  
  
I want Sora to be there. I want him to be smiling. I want all of him, but most of all I want him to love me as much as I love him. But that's all just a dream...  
  
----------------  
  
Riku was wrapped tightly in his blanket, I could see his face but the rest of him was completely covered. He looked so relaxed; his eyes closed lightly, his lips parted slightly as his hair blew softly in the breeze. Riku was in peace, his features so serene.  
  
Riku was facing the rising sun and I walked in front of him. Sitting quietly, I just wanted to watch him for a little bit, and then wake him up. As much as I wanted to see his eyes, I wanted more for him to be blissfully unaware of my existence at the moment just so I could watch him.  
  
The ocean pounded behind me and the breeze pushed me forward. It was the prefect day. The perfect moment...  
  
Riku...  
  
----------------  
  
I saw a shadow interrupt the constant light from the sun. Either something was about to rudely wake me up or someone was here. Nothing happened. A peek at what caused that shadow wouldn't hurt and besides, I won't be able to sleep now anyway. Once I wake up, there's no getting back to sleep.  
  
----------------  
  
Riku's eyes fluttered open slowly. His brilliant eyes were unfocused for a moment and then they caught sight of me. Ice-colored eyes looked up at me sleepily, a grin pulled at those lips.  
  
"Sora..." My name dreamily floated out of his lips and past my ears. I wanted to melt on the spot, that tone of voice and that expression was enough to drive me to insanity. It always had...  
  
"Good morning, Riku..." I said quietly, making sure not to sound overly cheery. I smiled softly and he did the same back, his eyes still blinking back sleep.  
  
He looked so warm and comfortable and the sea was lulling to me. I usually never fell asleep after I had already woken up. Yet, now it sounded like such a good idea. Especially with Riku beside me...  
  
----------------  
  
Sora looked down at me with his dark blue eyes. He had been sitting, watching over me while I pretended to sleep. Yet, now he looked like the sleepy one. His eyes drooping, he closed one eye as a large yawn escaped.  
  
"You just wake up?" I asked. Rhetorical question...  
  
"Yup..." Sora sniffled and his eyes began to close on their own.  
  
"You still tired?" I asked. Another Rhetorical question...  
  
"Naw." He shook his head slowly as his eyes almost completely closed. His head dipped dangerously. It was adorable to watch him. He wanted to stay awake by the looks but his body was saying otherwise. His head nodded once again.  
  
"C'mere." I opened up my blanket for him to crawl into, which he did to my surprise. He curled up against me with his forehead resting on my chest. One hand curled to his chest, fist under his chin. The other hand found the bottom hem of my shirt and grabbed it tightly in a fist. He was holding on, didn't want me to slip away.  
  
Sora...  
  
I would never leave you.  
  
----------------  
  
A dream.  
  
I was falling, air was rushing up past me. There was something in my fist. Looking down I see Riku's tank top, still attached to Riku. He's looking at me with his icy eyes. Then in the blink of an eye his lips are pressed lighty to mine. I think to myself how bad it would be if Riku wasn't there and suddenly, he just isn't. Riku disappears and that slight pressure to my lips is taken away. No. Riku. Come back.   
  
I woke up in my own bed. Curled up warmly in a blanket. But why was I so confused?  
  
Riku...  
  
That's right, I had been on the beach with Riku this morning. But, how did I end up here? Was it just another dream?  
  
----------------  
  
The little brown-haired boy stirred beside me. I looked over to the other pillow where his head was resting. His eyes were closed but his look portrayed pure panic. He was talking so softly that I could barely hear. His fist was tightening on my tanktop, it hadn't moved at all when I had picked him up off the sand and taken him up here.  
  
I leaned in to hear what he was saying...  
  
"breathlessly ..Riku..."  
  
He had my attention now.  
  
"breathlessly No..Riku...Don't-"  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
"Don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
That's my cue...  
  
One more breathless Riku and I can't lay there anymore.  
  
I put my arms around the brown-haired boy next to me and pull him close. My lips attach to his forehead in a soft kiss. I don't regret it at all. He might push me away and think I'm a pervert, but I got my one moment of love from him. And if I had a choice of one moment or a life without returned love from Sora, then I'll be damned if I don't take that one single moment.  
  
Sora stirs against my chest, that fist still clutching my tanktop. My lips are still touching his forehead as he arches his back slowly shifting his upper half away from me on the bed. His eyes are still closed as I feel that hand in my tanktop release and only watch as both arms stretch above his head. My arms are still around his lower back as I feel his muscles tense. He releases from his stretching and crawls back forward and places his forehead inches from mine, his nose touching mine.  
  
"Riku..." My name...Just like in my dreams. I can feel my heart leap in my chest. Am I still breathing? I can't speak and almost lose consciousness at what happens next. It was all so fast.  
  
I could feel one of Sora's fingers to my chin; his eyes were focused on my lips so that I could only see the bottoms of his amazingly blue eyes. His other hand lay on the bed behind him.  
  
Then in a voice that made me want to love this boy five times over again he said, "Hold me..tighter..." I wanted to faint, but no, I have to stay conscious for all of this. This was the moment where my dreams would come true, if only for a moment.  
  
Of course I complied. I tensed my arms and pulled him closer than before.  
  
"Tighter..." Oh....oh god...  
  
There was no boundary. He had broken through every one. He had given me all that I need to completely lose my control and my wavering sanity toward him.  
  
I crushed him to me. One hand traveling down while the other went up to better press him completely to me. One moment I hear a deep moan resonating from his chest, the next, my lips are permanently glued to a path running up and down the smaller boy's neck. There is nothing to stop me, my control had already been thrown out the window.  
  
Little purring noises here and there, one spot I hit and he elicits soft little mews of pleasure. Only then to I realize that there is a hand buried in my hair. Warm skin, so soft; I could hear his breathy moaning and sighing in my ear.  
  
All of him, I want all of him.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
I could feel a tug on my hair.  
  
"Riku...Riku-ah!" Oops, guess I found that spot again. There was no stopping, he had sparked a monster within, waiting to get out. That light tug on my hair again.  
  
"Stop, Riku..haa...For just a second..." Kissing, biting, sucking, licking; all of it was torturing Sora at the moment.  
  
Then there was a definite pull on my hair, it took my lips away from his neck, quick shifting, then when my lips connected again it wasn't with skin, it was with lips.  
  
I would bet all that I had that this was what heaven was made of.  
  
Soft, white kisses; gentle and forceful at the same time. Giving yet wanting. Slender fingers buried in your hair. A feeling, wet and so hot that it's cold.   
  
I completely lost track of everything; time, feeling, my hands. But then I found them all at once: Sora's alarm clock began to beep at us, almost a scornful crowing that it was 7:30, the usual time that the brown haired boy rolled out of bed. So, as anyone in that situation would do, I parted lips with Sora, rolled over, took hold of the annoying little machine, and threw it across the room to have a nice and quieting meeting with the opposite wall. In the process of doing this I also found out that I was quite out of breath and I could feel Sora's heavy breathing by my ear. One of my hands was buried within locks of messy chestnut hair while the other had found its way under Sora's shirt and was enjoying the soft skin that it found there.  
  
One of Sora's hands placed itself against my cheek and then a curious wetness playing on my earlobe. Then the wetness bit down a little. Then it was gone. Disappeared. Within the next second my world turned into a dying star in quadruple fast forward.  
  
Exploding into millions of colors, a great flare of almost blinding frequencies of light, then recollecting and rebuilding itself to surround Sora, and nothing but Sora. And it felt amazing, almost beautifully painful.  
  
Goodness, I hate cliffhangers. And I hate to do this to you, but I haven't written on this for quite awhile, but now that I found it again, then I will be sure to work on it the next chance I get. PLEASE review, even tho the fic isn't quite finished, it makes me happy when you do! 


End file.
